


深度接触

by spider201



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: CP可逆, M/M, 与他人亲密互动, 身体互换
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spider201/pseuds/spider201
Summary: 酷拉皮卡为了进入第四王子的人体珍藏室，选择和库洛洛进行身体交换以便让其代替自己吸引第四王子的注意，但伴随着使用对方的身体，两人之间的关系却有点失控...





	深度接触

**Author's Note:**

> 这是在群里聊天时由摩卡太太提出的脑洞，这个题材实在是令人无法割舍，故而丰满了一些，感谢群里的各位太太~

    经过四个小时的躲藏后，酷拉皮卡对自己的新身体充满了复杂的情绪，简而言之，它太好用了，灵活、有力，对大脑的每一个指令都能迅速而完美地实现。而对躯体主人的厌恶之情又令他时不时有破坏这具完美身体的冲动。

    最终他还是选择了妥协，谁知道在之后的交换中，身体的伤害是否会一同交换呢，如果是不可逆的……他果断决定善待这具身体，至少在自己的使用期间。

    二层暂时是一个相对安全的场所，旅团的成员在这之下，自己的朋友则大部分在上面。酷拉皮卡平复下来，自然地混入旅客，这没什么难的，唯一令人不快的是无论走到哪里，都会有不少女性的视线在他身上来来回回，轻笑和细语从他身后传来，令他如芒刺背。像是急于摆脱这种状况，他在下一个拐角就势拐进了一间没有锁上的房间，反手扣上链条，才长长呼出一口气，心里却浮起一层怪异的感觉——这具身体就具有这样的吸引力？

    他抬起手细细端详，和自己纤长的手指有些不同，这双手的关节较为粗大，动作间手背上筋骨突起，指甲干净平整，他鬼使神差地凑到鼻子下闻了闻，没有异味，只有一股说不出来的味道，像是混合了阳光和盐分，谈不上好闻，却令人有放松的感觉。

    意识到自己在做什么，他猛地把手甩开，手打到门上“咚”地一声，令他更加清楚地明白自己刚才有多蠢，连带着脸也有些发烫。

**这是“他”的身体。**

    这一想法再次出现在酷拉皮卡的意识中，又多了另外一层意味，每一个细微的动作带动布料与皮肤的摩擦都被放大了无数倍。酷拉皮卡吞了吞口水，脖颈被衣领舔过，他打了个寒战，瞬间感到身体千万个毛孔正在张开，并分泌汗液。

    酷拉皮卡有些焦躁了，他拉开领带，粗暴地扯开衬衣领口，不知道哪里来的热气混合着陌生又熟悉的气味扑上脸颊，他觉得自己有哪里不对劲了。

    浴室，对，一定是因为过度紧张及持续运动所以出了一身汗才会不舒服的，酷拉皮卡将外套和鞋随意踢在地上，大步走向浴室。

    步入浴室，他却呆住了，库洛洛鲁西鲁，迎面在巨大的镜子中怔怔看着自己，不是冷酷的面无表情，也不是令人生厌的自得浅笑，而是脸色潮红，嘴唇微张，呼吸不匀地看着自己。

    他看起来确实不到27岁，酷拉皮卡让自己冷静下来，想着其他的事情转移注意力，然而这其他的事情也总是绕不开镜中的男人。

    他的肩膀比我略宽，如果要攻击我手臂摆幅会比我大；他的腰部力量很强...他的胸肌也比我大...

    咬咬牙，酷拉皮卡命令大脑停止一切思考，只专注于眼前的事：低头仔细解纽扣。一晃眼发现肚子上好像有什么污渍，下意识地朝镜子看去，镜中库洛洛的八块腹肌中间，以镜面方式写着：还满意我的身体吗？

    这下不仅是脸，就连身体都滚烫起来了。“该死。”他低声咒骂了一句，传入耳朵的是一把低沉暗哑的嗓音。腾地他把衬衣胡乱揉成一团砸向镜子，径直跨进浴缸，直视前方目不斜视地解开腰带，脱下裤子，拉下内裤

    内裤在脱下的时间略微受到点阻碍，同为男人他明白这意味着什么，咬紧嘴唇告诫自己别往下看，头却不受控制地低下。

    颤巍巍翘起的某物上又有一行字——我一直想进入你。

    轰的一声，血从肢体冲上头颅，酷拉皮卡有些站立不稳，险些倒到墙上，他不禁诅咒这身体为什么有这么好的动态视力—— _我一直想进入你_ ——可恶,他到底在搞什么鬼，对他而言这是一场游戏吗—— _进入你_ ——不行，不要再想了。

    然而无论他怎样扭转视线，那一行字却总是在眼前出现，他打开花洒，不管水管里流出的水是冷还是热，只想把这些字擦掉。擦不掉，他一把抓过墙上的洗浴用品，也不管是沐浴液还是洗发水，只是挤出来胡乱擦拭着。

    白色的泡沫完全遮住了手中坚硬滚烫的物体，那行字却还在酷拉皮卡眼前，他机械地上下擦拭，胸口有个声音在大叫自己停下，手却越来越快，他闭上双眼，耳边却有个低沉暗哑的声音。

**我一直想进入你。**

    他颓然坐下，看着糊满手心的黏稠液体，混合着泡沫越拉越长，最终“啪嗒”砸在浴缸底。

 

    所幸这间房只是其主人的众多备用房间之一，酷拉皮卡用库洛洛的钱包和服务生做了个小小的交易，使其成为名副其实的空房间。这里将是他和库洛洛接下来几次碰头的场所。互换身体的法器只能维持一天的时间，24小时之内两人必须再次以血交融把身体换回来，不然就再也无法回去了。

    酷拉皮卡已经忘了自己是怎样和自己的身体碰头的，他脑子里全是一团乱麻，要在短短的六个小时内处理前一天遗留的事以及下一个24小时要交待的事，太忙了，所以身体才会这么疲倦，他一定是太累了，一定是站立太久所以才会双腿无力，酷拉皮卡只有不断这样告诉自己，才能努力不去想象自己的身体在那个混蛋手里经历了什么，会经历什么。

    “我的身体令你满意吗？”

    酷拉皮卡强忍着不把拳头砸到那张令人生厌的脸上，他没有理会对面沙发上坐着的人，只是把自己的换洗衣物挂在衣柜里，拿出法器——一个装着泥浆的带盖小钵，从钵里倒了一杯难以言说的泥浆状液体一饮而尽，又倒了一杯重重拍在桌上。

    库洛洛伸手拿起杯子，挂着怡然自得的浅笑慢慢啜饮，仿佛在品什么美酒，他换了只手执杯，张开右手在自己眼前翻来覆去地看，冷不丁冒了一句：“你自慰吗，酷拉皮卡？”

    沙发前拿着刀的青白手指紧了紧，手的主人冷冷回答：“我从不自渎。”

    “哦~”库洛洛意味深长地哦了一声，站起来从少年手中拿过刀在自己手心轻轻划了一道血口，始终笑得一脸人畜无害。

    “那你一定不知道短时间内多次射精，精液的状态是不一样的。”

    酷拉皮卡刹时埋头转身就要离开，但是库洛洛刹那间便拉住他单手钳制在自己怀里，极快地扯开他的衬衣，用流血的那只手在乳头上方抓过，然后张开手掌整个贴了上去。

    “原谅我，宝贝，要是手受伤了我可不一定能进入四王子的特别晚宴。”

    天旋地转，又是意识被抽离的眩晕，再次感到自己双脚踩在地上时，睁开眼，果不其然映入眼帘的是一张笑得人畜无害的脸，金发茶眸。

    酷拉皮卡倒退几步倒在沙发上，他还是有点意识不清，头颅沉重地靠在沙发背上，看着自己的身体用手轻抚过乳头，以及上方的血丝，然后伸出舌头以一种极尽魅惑的姿态舔舐干净，他想咒骂又不愿听到库洛洛的声音，却连错开眼都做不到，只能看见库洛洛是怎样穿着自己的身体，怎样慢慢脱至一丝不挂，又怎样轻抚过每一寸肌肤；他看见自己身体上的分身慢慢变大，抬起头一点一点，甚至有一星奇异的光泽。

    库洛洛这具淫荡的身体，又不争气地有反应了。

    “够了！”他终于出声打断这场艳俗的表演，库洛洛撇撇嘴，拿过一旁的女性内衣一边穿一边说：“只是想告诉你你的身体状态很好，没有受到伤害，也充满了魅力，”套上肉色丝袜，“你看，你美丽的身体加上我的高情商，最多再见一面，我们就能进入四王子的私人藏品室了。”

    酷拉皮卡闭上眼睛，他当然知道，如果不是为了这个，他才不会和这个男人进行这种交易：他帮他诱惑四王子，接近他，而他不再对他出手，至少和他之间再没有寻仇的追逐游戏。

    呼吸带来的热气突然出现在耳边，脸上被迅速落下了一个吻，酷拉皮卡睁开眼怒视着对方——当然，也是自己——已经打扮完毕的金发少年，不，已经不能叫少年了，打扮完毕的这具身体俨然是个性感的金发尤物， _妈的_ ，他在心里默默骂了一句，闭上眼打算就这个难受的姿势睡上一觉。

    “那我就走了哦，桌子上有给你留下的礼物，如果一定要发泄的话，记得戴上，我可不想染上什么奇奇怪怪的病。”

    酷拉皮卡拿起桌上的一整盒避孕套就扔了出去，可惜只砸中了刚关上的门。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢您阅读这篇文章，后续的内容会慢慢发上来的，如果可以请您不要忘记它


End file.
